regentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian
'Adrian Laverdiere '''is a fictional character in the ''Regents Walk ''comic series. He is one third of the "Laverdiere Triplets", the first set of triplets born in Widow's Perch in twenty years; an event that made the back pages of the local newspaper. He is known for his love of television and pop culture and general. He is one of the twelve Mains. Biography A student at Widow's Perch Elementary, Adrian lives with his family in one of the nicer neighborhoods in town, but nearly across town from the Development. He is friendly, perhaps overly so, and a bit of a goofball. He is known for his wild behavior and references to television shows. He also carries around LEGOs in his fanny pack. ''Big Blue (Chapter One) He is first seen along with the other Mains and Shadows in Mrs. Hambridge's class. During introductions, Gladys sneezes on him, after which he calls her gross and asks to be a "helipopter" in the play. He is later seen during a math lesson with his group, where he is more interested in shoving the counting bears in his fanny pack and dumping them on Aubrey's board, annoying him. At lunch, where he sits with his siblings, he pulls out a large cookie that he refuses to share with anyone. Bennett and Candace complain about how he wakes up early to steal sweets and add them to his lunch. During the first rehearsal for the Thanksgiving play, he asks Ms. Goodwin to change roles from a speaking one to that of the turkey, and then enthusiastically pretends to be one on stage, getting mimicked from Margaret and Tempest, and a laugh from Joshua. Later, during his first computer lesson, he shouts out to everyone that they get to watch a movie when Ms. Farthing brings out the TV. At another rehearsal, as the turkey, he proclaims that everyone can now eat him. Ms. Goodwin does not approve of this line, much less him having any lines at all, so he is promptly told to come off the stage. Later, at show and tell, he again annoys an educator when he brings out a poorly made Lego spaceship that he had been keeping in his fanny pack. As he demonstrates its flying ability, pieces begin to break off and make a mess. Appearances In Stories Channing sees him and his siblings as "mirror kids" in her chapter, first seeing them at the water fountain. He is removed from class after dancing on a desk while the teacher was out. He comes back from the principal's office crying, but is cheered up again by lunch and recess, where he helps Edgar bury money that Cody takes. Relationships Family As one of three triplets, he is the closest to Bennett and Candace, and shares most of his secrets with them, though they aren't nearly as up on antics as he is; they are quite calm in comparison. Edgar He is one of the "weird" kids, and as such, the two are a natural match. Although not particularly close, they are actually neighbors and grew up together. Chaos ensues when both Adrian and Edgar are in the house. Trivia * His name, starting with a A, suggests that he was born first. Articles Triplets! Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mains Category:Kids